See No Evil/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "See No Evil" from season one, which aired on February 24, 1993. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. MOJO * Lloyd Ventrix: Kimberly? Kimmy? Kimmy! * Kimberly Ventrix: Mojo! You came back! * Lloyd: Sure! I said I would, didn't I? * Kim: Aha * Lloyd: Look what I got for you. * Kim: It's beautiful! Thank you! Thank you! * Lloyd: Haha. Your welcome, sweetie! Now, don't worry! I know that what you've really been hoping for is a pearl necklace. Well, I haven't found just the right one, yet. Mojo promises he'll bring you one next time he visits. * Kim: Uh... * Lloyd: Kimmy, what's wrong? * Kim: Next time better be soon, or you might not find us. Mommy says we're moving. * Lloyd: Uh! Moving? * Kim: Aha. She says things will be better for us someplace else. * Helen Ventrix: Kimberly? Who're you talking to? * Kim: Nobody mommy, just Mojo. * Helen: Oh. I'm Sorry I missed him. Would've said hi! * Kim: He really was here, mommy. * Helen: I know, honey. I know. Now go to sleep, ok? ---- THE INVISIBLE MAN * Security Guard 1: Hey! Who locked the bathroom? * Merchant 1: A most handsome selection Mr. Wayne. * Bruce Wayne: I'll take it. (the watch starts floating away from him) What the devil!? * Bystander 1: Holy smokes, look! * Bystander 2: Help! Security! I've been robbed! * Security Guard 2: Look at that! * Security Guard 3: What the heck!? * Security Guard 2: Nobody moves until we figure out what's going on here! * Security Guard 4: Hey! My piece's been stolen! * Security Guard 3: Mine too! * Batman: Footseps? -- Who are you? I know you're in here! * Lloyd: Cute... real cute! - You were better off blowing smoke, Batman! See! I guess I'm what you call a burnout case. - Too bad about this high ceilings, eh Batman? I mean, all this lousy echoing kinda makes it hard to get a fix on me, doesn't it? Specially since you wouldn't see me... If I was standing right next to you... HAHAHA! - See you around, Batman. Too bad you can't say the same! HAHA! ---- LLOYD VENTRIX * Lloyd: "A better life somewhere else", eh? Where dear old dad, can't find you. That's what she really means. But don't you worry. She's never gonna take you away from me. I won't let her, you hear me!? I won't let her. NEXT DAY AT KIM'S SCHOOL * Helen: Bye, sweetie! Have a nice day! (some time later at her workplace) I'll be back in an hour. * Lloyd: Hey, babe! Long time. * Helen: Not long enough. * Lloyd: They didn't tell you about the parole? - I'm living in Gotham now. * Helen: I don't care what you do, as long as you don't do it within one hundred feet of me. * Lloyd: The restraining order? You don't need that anymore, Helen. If I was still a ...... it made sense, but... * Helen: What do you mean "was"? * Lloyd: Come on, babe! Look at me! * Helen: (after Lloyd attempts to pays her food) And how many all-night gas stations do you have to knock over for that? Keep it. * Lloyd: Everything's different now, can't you see that? I can give Kimmy everything she'll ever need! * Helen: You stay away from her! * Lloyd: Come on, baby. If you could just let her see me! * Helen: Keep your hands off me! I told her all about you! She knows you're not supposed to go near her. * Lloyd: Helen, please. Cut me some slack here, will ya? I'll give you anything you want! * Helen: Want? All I want is for you to disappear! * Lloyd: Ok. Ok. But just remember the old saying... "Be careful what you wish for". ---- THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK * Scientist: I understand your concern, Mr. Wayne, but I don't think you need to worry that WayneTech is responsible for this "invisible man". After all, no equipment is missing. * Bruce: But I seem to remember last year hearing something about an invisibility project. * Manager: Oh, you mean that inventor's p.... * Lucius Fox: Yeah, I remember him. I wouldn't wanted us to go into business with him developing that plastic. * Scientist: Aha. The cloak of invisibility, he called it, right? * Bruce: So, what happened? * Lucius: Well, we were interested in hearing more Bruce, but Carrolls withdrew his proposal before we could close the deal! * Bruce: Lucius, see if you can locate him. I'd like to talk to him. * Scientist: Don't bother. He passed away a couple of months ago. * Manager: But I hear that his old assistant, Sam Giddell was trying to carry on his research. ---- BATMAN PAYS GIDDELL A VIST * Sam Giddell: Okay you, come out of there! I don't know what you think you're doing! -- You! I didn't know. * Batman: Are you Giddell? * Sam: What do you want? * Batman: Where were you the day before yesterday? * Sam: Here! All day! And I can prove it! The building security saw me! You can check! * Batman: Working kind of late, aren't you? * Sam: I wanted to prep the last of the stuff for disposal. * Batman: This is that "invisibility plastic" your boss created? * Sam: Mm-hmm * Batman: How does it work? * Sam: Here, let me show you. It's really quite remarkable. See those filaments embedded in the plastic? * Batman: Mm-hmm * Sam: Run an electrical current through them and the stuff bends light instead of absorbing it so you can't see it. But in the process the plastic becomes toxic. * Batman: I know. I read the report. * Sam: I've spent the last two months trying to correct the problem but it's hopeless. * Batman: So you were just going to dump it? * Sam: Yes, it's too dangerous. Funny thing is, some of it seems to be missing. * Batman: Who else would know about this stuff? * Sam: Only the other assistant. Actually, he was more like an errand boy - an ex-conn. Name's Ventrix. Lloyd Ventrix. ---- LLOYD STRIKES AGAIN OUTSIDE HELEN'S HOME * Batman: Mrs. Ventrix? I'm looking for your husband. It's urgent. ON KIM'S BEDROOM * Kim: Oh, Mojo! It's exactly what I wanted! * Lloyd: I'm glad! Now come on. I wanna show you something real special. * Kim: Where're we going? * Mojo: You'll see. OUTSIDE * Batman: ...and prolongued exposure to the plastic can damage the mind as well as the body. * Helen: You say he can make himself invisible? (gasp) Mojo! * Batman: Who? * Helen: Kimberly! -- Kimberly... Kimberly... Kimberly! Kimmy! -- I thought Mojo was just her imaginary friend. I never thought... What's that? * Batman: A tranquilizer dart. How long ago did you see your daughter. * Helen: Five minues ago. I put her to bed and... Batman? ---- BATMAN SAVES KIM * Lloyd: Here we are! * Kim: You want me to get in your car? * Lloyd: Now, Kimmy. * Kim: But it looks like the car is going by itself. Will we get in trouble? * Lloyd: No kimberly, we won't. * Kim: I don't know... * Lloyd: I'll tell you what...maybe if I let you see me, you'll feel better. - Hi, Kimberly. * Kim: You're a man? I-I gotta go, Mojo... I'm not supposed to be with strangers. Mom told me. * Lloyd: But I'm not a stranger Kimberly. I'm your daddy. * Kim: My daddy? Get away! Mommy says you're not allowed to come near me! She says you're a bad man. She says that's why they locked you up. * Lloyd: Never mind that! You're coming with me whether you want to or not! * Batman: Not in this lifetime, pal! * Kim: (runs away) Mommy! Mommy! -- Mommy, Mommy! * Helen: Kimberly! ---- BATMAN VS VENTRIX * Homeless Man:(as Batman speeds past on the roof of the invisible car) I didn't know he could fly, too. * Batman: Give it up, Ventrix! The suit's toxic! It'll destroy you! * Lloyd: Don't hand me that! I'm not feeling any pain... at least not like you're gonna feel! * Batman: Ventrix, the suit! It's poison! * Ventrix: So what if it is? I don't care! As long as I have it, I can take my daughter back whenever I want. Her mother won't be able to stop me, and neither will you! BATMAN BREAKS THE WATER TANK AND THE WATER REVEALS VENTRIX'S OUTLINE * Ventrix: No! * Batman: Peek-a-boo. - Get ready for your biggest disappearing act, Ventrix. The one where no one sees you for 10 to 20. ---- GUARDIAN ANGEL * Kim: Me and Mommy are moving, and even if Daddy gets out of jail this time, he'll never find us... * Helen: (alarmed) Kimberly? Who are you talking to now? * Kim: Just Batman, Mommy. * Helen: Oh... him again. * Kim: But he really was here, Mommy! * Helen: I know, honey. I know. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues